Teach me, baby
by queenofnegativity
Summary: Draco has low grades and he needs a tutor. And Hermione is the perfect choice.
1. Weird

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just this plot.

* * *

It was a hot afternoon and Draco's in Professor Snape's office. He's standing in front of Snape's table, looking wasted.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you continue on failing most of your subjects, I will definitely tell your father about this matter."

"But Professor. I just hate getting into most of my classes. And besides, professors are so into Granger,Weasly and worse, Harry Potter." Draco said with pure disgust.

"I don't care about any of your reasons. I suggest that you should go and take tutorial sessions. You may go and ask Professor McGonagall about it. Leave. That's all."

Draco left the office quietly. While he was walking down the hallway, he saw Hermione walking with a pile of books. He stopped her by standing in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, Granger?" He said, smugly.

"Malfoy, I don't need any of your games right now. Let. Me. Pass." She said, irritated.

It's obviously in the nature of Draco Malfoy to be rude most of the time. Hermione just doesn't get it on why he should always waste his time on irritating her like for example, blocking her way all the time and mentions nonsense things about stuff under the sun. It's just getting weirder and weirder every single time.

"I don't plan on letting you pass just yet." He smiled. He's obviously enjoying Hermione's irritated face.

"And why is that?" Hermione challenged.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Herm-Granger..uhh.. I have to go."

And he left her. Just like that.

_That was weird._ Hermione thought.


	2. Curious

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just this plot.

* * *

It has always been that way whenever they pass by each other. Hermione is getting really annoyed but at the same time, curious on what was really going on.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Anything. What is it?"

"I mean, you've been in the muggle world for so long and I think you're the only person I know that I can relate to since you know how people behave there."

"Uhh.. I guess? What's bothering you?" Harry looked puzzled.

"What if a guy just comes up to a girl and and tell her nonsense stuff and just run away? What does that mean?"

"Well, maybe, the guy wants to tell that girl something important or that he likes her and he's just afraid to declare his feelings because he is afraid of getting hurt."

"Well that's.. impossible. For some guys, I mean."

"Why? I mean, it happened to me. Sometimes, we just get scared, afraid. Of rejection. Especially when we know that it is quite impossible for that girl to like us back."

"Harry, this is you we're talking about right now. How about other guys? Do you think they can feel the same way?"

"Most of the guys, actually." He chuckled.

"Do you think, it would be the same for..you know.. guys here?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. I think so. We're still guys, I mean." He said.

"Boys." she sighed.

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"Nothing. Just.. _curious_."


	3. Tutor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just this plot.

* * *

Professor McGonagall is talking with Hermione in her office. She's currently organizing a peer-tutoring club for the students with low grades.

"Professor, I don't really think that students need tutorials. I mean, it's not like they will listen to us. And besides, we have our own exams to study for."

"Ms. Granger, I know that this is going to be hard for you since you're taking a lot of classes but I don't think that it will be a burden for you since you've been a very consistent student and _of all people, I don't expect you to reject helping your schoolmates_."

Hermione sighed, "Seems like I don't have a choice." She brought out a piece of parchment from her book. "Professor, here's my schedule. My free time is already written on the right side of the paper. I just hope that I won't fail at this thing."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Thank you for this, Hermione. And you won't fail at this. I believe in you and the other students who will take part in this club."

"Okay, Professor. I still have Potions with Professor Snape."

"Hey."

"Ron. Hey." Hermione smiled.

"Are you one of the.. you know.. tutors?" He asked.

"Uhh. I guess so. I mean, I can't actually say no to McGonagall." She sighed. Ron chuckled.

"Good luck to you, I guess?"

"Thanks. I have to go now."

Hermione brought her books with her and walked to the Prefect's Common Room since they generously offered their place to be the location of the peer-tutoring sessions before the exams.

When she came, she saw some of the tutors teaching some of her schoolmates already. She found an empty table and seat and went there. She patiently waited for someone to approach her. And then..

"Excuse me?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She looked.

"Ma-Malfoy?" She said with pure shock.

"You're my tutor? Professor Snape said that.. oh, nevermind. I can't believe this." He said with disbelief.

Hermione sighed again. "Why don't you sit down?" She tapped her hand to the empty seat beside her.

"Sit down? Beside you?"

"Look, Malfoy. I know that you don't like me because I'm a muggle-born, you think that I don't belong in this world and most especially, I hang out with Harry Potter. But you have to deal with this. I'm going to be your tutor whether you like it or not. As you can see, I'm the only one who's free." She said this with irritation.

"Look Herm-Granger, I'm not saying no. I was just asking, okay? I just feel.. embarassed." He frowned and bowed down his head, scared to look at her reaction.

"But.. why?" Hermione never thought that she would be in this situation with Malfoy. It's quite impossible and the way he almost accidentally said her first name bothered her so much.

Draco walked and sat down beside her. Hermione heard him sigh. She's still in shock that Draco would actually sit beside her and not insult her with anything.


	4. Friends

**Note: I'm so sorry to keep everyone hanging. I've been gone for a vacation. I know that it's a crime to leave you guys with just three chapters, so here you go! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot.

* * *

"He.. what?" Harry exclaimed. "He listened the whole time? He didn't insult you or made you feel bad?"

"Yes, I'm quite shocked myself too." Hermione said.

"Really? Wow. That's.. weird." Harry said with wonder. "I mean, who could possibly believe that he's suddenly good to you."

"I know. It's uncanny."

"Do you think that he'll be the same to others.. like Ron and I?"

"I don't know. Let's hope." She smiled.

Hermione and Draco are sitting on the same spot where they had their first session. They're already done with the lesson for the day. Draco yawned.

"Sleepy?" Hermione asked.

"No. Just tired, but believe it or not, I'm enjoying this thing."

"I never thought that a person like you could say the word 'enjoy'."

"Am I that bad?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed. He joined in.

"Well, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm sorry for everything, I guess? The Malfoy thing is getting into me. I mean, we have to be how we're supposed to be, you know.. reputation. We're known this way." He explained.

"That just sucks. You can be whoever you want." Hermione said with irritation.

"I know. I'm talking to you know, am I?" He smiled.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed.

"Okay, this is weird but do you mind being friends with me?" He asked with determination. It's as if he's been holding this for so long. He sounded guilty.

"Of course and yeah, this is weird. You're weird." Hermione chuckled.

"Believe me, I know." He agreed and smiled.

They talked for a couple of hours and Hermione is still in disbelief. She never expected this thing in a million years like for a second he's been calling her a mudblood and now, they're friends. Hermione is a forgiving person and she placed everything in the past, hoping that trusting Draco is the right thing to do since they have a history of really bad moments.

"So, that's the only reason?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco looked at her.

"Malfoy thing? Reputation?"

"Maybe? Well, maybe I'm just tired of being rude. I guess?"

"You sounded unsure."

"I don't know. Maybe I just want a change. Being friends with Ms. Know-It-All for example." He laughed. Hermione punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"Hmmmm, friends."

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other.


End file.
